Dream Vision
by Alunabelle Nightshade
Summary: The pain felt renewed to him each and every day, as he looks back at the memories... with a fond bittersweetness, and melancholic thoughts. Slash! Strongly implied character death. Songfic One-shot. Lietro. R&R!


**Dream Vision**

**Warnings**: One-Shot, kind of a PWP-fic... but not really. Rated M. Mature themes. Slash, M/M, Lietro (Lance/Pietro). Songfic. I don't own Dream Vision by Ruri Yakushi, or X-Men: Evolution.

* * *

**_- Ever time it comes near, it slips away, t_**_**his fragile feeling, I close my eyes -**_

* * *

He tightened the black trench coat around his lean frame, wind blowing through his shaggy hair. Looking down at the marble stone. He was blinking back tears, eyes the colour of cobalt expressing all the emotions he never shared with anyone else.

It was silent in the graveyard except for the soft whistling of the wind, and the light splattering of rain hitting the ground.

He always came here. He didn't know why. It would never change anything. It never made him feel any better, either. Yet every year he came back. Months of bottled emotions that caused him an endless amount of pain finally set free.

He shut his eyes, trembling fingers closing around a ring he wore on a chain around his neck. It was a plain golden band, with four small diamonds, two on either side of another stone. Despite the lack of sun, it still changed colours, red-purple with hints of blue and green hues near the center.

He slid the precious ring onto his left hand, staring at it through tear-clouded eyes.

It had been _his_ birthstone. January. Garnet.

* * *

_**- Just like on that day, Time comes to a stop - **_

* * *

He wasn't sure when it started, really. It could have been weeks or months ago. He really hadn't kept track. Though he was sure subconsciously he knew - he normally didn't pay attention to such details. The seventeen-year-old boy was worried how his father would react if he ever found out. But at the same time they were both quite discreet.

_Soft lips captured his passionately. His eyes fluttered shut, allowing the older boy to take control of the kiss._

_Hands ran down the length of his back, causing him to shiver, before stopping to rest at his hips, guiding him to lay back against the silky bed. The stronger body pressed against his own, and he gasped a bit at the sudden, unexpected action._

_This was taken advantage of, as a tongue managed to push it's way into his mouth, a hand grasped the back of his head, deepening the kiss. He groaned softly, exploring every inch of his partner's mouth._

_The younger boy wrapped his arms around the one over him, as their pants and groans echoed through the otherwise silent room..._

* * *

_**- A recurring dream, and fond memories, **__**I won't forget, Nor will I live in the past -**_

* * *

He fell to his knees in front of the grave, his arms wrapped tightly around himself - as though he were afraid he'd fall to pieces if he didn't. He no longer tried to fight the tears, as they broke free and began streaming down his face. The pain in his eyes was enough to break the heart of any person. He looked like his soul had been ripped in half.

He let go of the ring, and it fell, before jerking to a stop and swinging back and forth on the chain that held it close.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to live without him. It hurt too much.

He just couldn't stand it.

* * *

_** - I won't throw anything away, I won't look back on the scene of that day -**_

* * *

He remembered the last holiday they'd spent together before it happened.

It was Christmas. And although he never normally celebrated it, he and his friends had all insisted on it.

So they'd gathered together, with food, gifts, decorations, games and more. Some even came in costume.

And he'd been bored out of his mind - he really didn't get the appeal. But when he saw the look on his lover's face. The bright uncharacteristic smile lacking all of it's usual cynicism. Big, chocolate brown eyes normally so dark were bright and lit with emotion. It was one of the happiest time's he seen him.

That made him suck it up for the evening.

That smile. Those eyes. The happiness in his face and mannerisms. He'd have done whatever it took - and did do whatever it took, to see him happy.

* * *

_**- I will live on, Someday for sure, I'll struggle until then, I'm following your visage all the way - **_

* * *

He couldn't handle the memories. They hurt him so much. And yet each time he felt them slipping, details becoming mixed up due to the passing time, it struck deep down inside him a terror he hadn't felt since he was a child.

He didn't want to forget.

But remembering each and every day was slowly eating away at his soul.

It made him sick.

And yet... if he could live the rest of his life reliving those memories. Those happy, smiling times without this agonizing pain. He'd take it without hesitation.

* * *

_** Even if I lose everything, the reason I've survived until today, is because I had you -**_

* * *

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the long, Cuisinart knife he'd taken with him. He wanted to, he was sure he could do it.

It would be swift too. Quick. Just like the rest of him. But then he thought of what he would say, if he were still here.

He'd call him insane. And be sick with worry.

But he was gone.

Lance was dead.

...At this point, that didn't even matter anymore. Dead or not, suicide wasn't the way out. Never. He promised himself that long ago.

He wasn't weak. He wouldn't kill himself. No matter how much he wanted to. The pain - as deeply as it gnawed at him, wouldn't be worth an afterlife in Hell for offing himself.

He waited seventeen years for him. He could wait another while to see him again.

They'd really always be together. Dead, or alive.

Two rings had sealed that promise along with a kiss.

Until then, he could wait. Wait to see Lance, to embrace him again.

And he would again, someday.

Pietro stood up, looking once more back at the grave, then turned and walked away.

* * *

**_- I want to see you, One day, I know... -_**

* * *

**So, what did you think? Kind of sad, I normally can't do 'sad' very well. I know it's short, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I had written it - so here's the end result.**

**Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
